This invention relates to improved motor-battery systems. More particularly, this invention relates to electric power sources adapted to convert self-generated electrical current to mechanical power utilizing a set of common functional structures.
The performance of most moving mechanical systems is dependent on the overall weight (mass) of the system as it is accelerated or decelerated by a force-generating component. For example, in a motor-driven vehicle, performance is substantially dependent on the power output of the motor in relation to the overall weight of the vehicle. The term “power-to-weight ratio” is often used as an indication of likely performance. In general, the larger the “power-to-weight ratio” the more performance can be expected from the system. Improving power to weight ratio is accomplished in one of two ways. First, the power output of the driving motor can be increased to more easily overcome the inherent inertia of the system. Secondly, the overall mass of the system can be reduced to maximize the motor's ability to accelerate the system.
Foremost among the challenges to designers of motor driven systems is increased performance through the overall reduction in weight within the system. One possible approach to the reduction in system weight is the elimination of redundant structures within the system's operational functions. Reductions in overall weight are vital to producing systems of acceptable commercial performance and operational range. The development of new technologies that effectively reduce redundancy within operational structures would be of great benefit in a diverse range of technologies.